


One Bed

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: trope bingo [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I guess I got a little cold last night.”





	One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Trope Bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: sharing a bed  
> For the [15kisses](https://15kisses.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: lust.
> 
> I have this headcannon that they traveled together for a short time, so this takes place sometime during then.

“I can sleep on the floor.”

“You’re not sleeping on the floor,” Hanzo said, even as he stared at the bed. It was barely big enough for both of them, but the small motel only had one room left and it was better than sleeping outside yet another night on the cold, hard ground. He started to pull off his clothes so he could get ready for a shower. “We’ll manage. Do you mind if I take a shower first?”

Kenshi shook his head. “No. I can take one in the morning. I’m too tired right now.”

Hazno made his way to the small bathroom and started the water. As he waited for it to warm up, he briefly wondered how he was going to manage sleeping in a small bed with a telepath. 

He quickly showered and when made his way out of the bathroom, he found Kenshi lying on the bed, faced away from him, fast asleep. Hanzo watched him for a moment before making his way over and sliding under the covers. His mind kept telling him that this was a bad idea. They weren’t sleeping in more than underwear and even turned away from Kenshi, they were so close he could feel Kenshi’s body heat radiating off of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was just one night. 

The next morning, Hanzo awoke with Kenshi’s face inches away from his, an arm slung around his waist and their legs tangled together. Sometime during the night they must have gravitated towards each other. 

He shifted slightly, trying to figure out a way to dislodge himself without waking the swordsman, but a low groan from the still sleeping man made him freeze. It was then his sleep addled brain realized that Kenshi was hard and pressed against him. 

He let out a shaky breath, his mind running a mile a minute. Hanzo started to careful pull back, but the arm around his waist tightened and he lay still. He didn’t think he’d be able to leave the bed without waking the other man. 

As he lay there, his mind began to drift to the erection pressed against his thigh. It felt hot against him and he couldn’t help but to fantasize about it. He looked at Kenshi’s face, his eyes on the man’s lips. Thoughts of what it would be like to kiss him had been creeping into his mind a lot lately. They hadn’t been friends for long, but Hanzo felt drawn to Kenshi in a way he hadn’t been drawn to anyone in a very long time.

Kenshi let out a soft sigh, pulling his arm away from Hanzo’s waist. “Morning,” he mumbled in a groggy voice. “I guess I got a little cold last night.”

“I do run hotter than most people.”

“I should move.”

“I don’t want you to move,” Hanzo confessed, surprising himself. Kenshi lay there still for a moment before slinging his arm back around Hanzo’s waist, a soft smile on his face. Hanzo felt his heart skip a beat and placed his hand on Kenshi’s waist. If Kenshi was alright with this, then perhaps opening himself up to him wouldn’t end in rejection.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered. Hanzo knew that this was a risk. This could easily ruin their friendship.

“Yes,” Kenshi replied and Hanzo closed the distance between them. Kenshi moved his hand up, cupping the back of Hanzo’s head, holding him in place so he could return the kiss. They were soft, slow kisses. Just the two of them testing things out for a moment before Hanzo started to deepen it.

He shifted his hips, aligning himself so he could grind against Kenshi. Kenshi let out a moan, his fingers digging into Hanzo’s waist. Kenshi broke their kiss, breathing heavily as Hanzo continued to grind against him. “Hanzo…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Hanzo asked, pausing momentarily. 

“No,” Kenshi answered, and he was diving back in for another kiss, moving his own hips to thrust against Hanzo. 

Hanzo reached down, tugging at the top of Kenshi’s underwear. “Off,” He mumbled between kisses. “Take this off.”

They pulled apart long enough to remove their underwear, then Hanzo was pulling Kenshi close again. “How do you like to have sex?” Kenshi softly asked, running his fingers along Hanzo’s thigh, dipping them between to run through the wetness there. 

Hanzo took Kenshi’s hand, moving it to right where he really wanted it. Kenshi’s thumb began to circle and he moaned, closing his eyes and bucking into the touch. “A lot of touching,” Hanzo replied, moaning again when Kenshi rubbed faster. His breathing got heavier and he thrust into the touch. Wanting to reciprocate, he wrapped his hand around Kenshi’s cock began to stroke him. 

Kenshi moaned and leaned in for another kiss. Hanzo found himself unable to hold off his orgasam for very long, having been quite sometime since he had been intimate. Kenshi followed soon after.

They lay for a long moment afterwards, slowly kissing. “Join me in the shower?” Kenshi asked, his voice soft. 

Hanzo gave a disappointed sigh. “That shower won’t fit both of us.”

“Shame. Would you like to go first?”

“You go. I can wait.”

Kenshi leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. “I’ll be out in a minute.” He gave him another kiss and Hanzo wanted to lose himself in it, but Kenshi was pulling away before they could go any further. “We should go get breakfast once we’re both showered.”

“Breakfast sounds nice,” Hanzo said, watching Kenshi as he walked towards the tiny bathroom. He felt himself begin to smile as he watched him. There was a lot they would need to talk about, but for now, Hanzo tried his best to enjoy the moment.


End file.
